


Surprise Video

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Just a little something for's birthday that's coming up ^^Based off of -->garrulousgibberish.tumblr.com/…I don't own these precious things --> Disney XD/Alex HirschEnjoy!





	Surprise Video

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for [](http://garrulousgibberish.deviantart.com/)'s birthday that's coming up ^^  
> Based off of --> [garrulousgibberish.tumblr.com/…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://garrulousgibberish.tumblr.com/post/143601439784/ford-doesnt-ever-like-to-admit-he-actually-enjoys)
> 
> I don't own these precious things --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

The video was black the first few seconds, the sounds of the ocean and distant seagulls the only discernable thing before suddenly something was moved and the scene revealed Stanley Pines. The man was grinning, glasses flashing to reflect the grey sky that shone in the background of the video.

“Hehe, he’s gonna love this.” The man chuckled mischievously, the video jostling as he turned the camera to show a man sitting at a desk a few feet away. The twin had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, fingers gliding over papers as he examined some readings they had taken from the water hours previous. “Aha! Hey Ford! What do you call a discount nerd?” The man sighed, refusing to meet his brothers gaze as he continued to study the papers.

“If I ask ‘what’, will you let me keep working?” He sighed in exasperation, looking up when Stanley snickered.

“Yea sure.”

“Fine, what do you call it?” Stan couldn’t hold back a soft snicker.

“A-Ford-able!” Stanford narrowed his eyes at the rather terrible pun, Stan grinning broadly off-screen.

“Are you finished?”

“That not float your boat?” Stan grinned, Stanford rolling his eyes. “Wait, wait - here’s another!”

“Oh please stop.” Stanford sighed, looking back down at the papers as to avoid Stan’s gaze, though a grin was tugging at his lips.

“Don’t lie – you love it! I sea that grin!” Stan had the very definition of a shit-eating grin as Stanford began to snicker at the terrible puns his twin just wouldn’t stop with. “Haha! There we go!” Stanford kept giggling as Stanley walked away, the camera turning to focus on him, a grin on his face. “Gotcha!”  
  



End file.
